Lullaby Of Darkness
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Lafayel is a demon that can twist memomeries also control a person fear and hate, He is Also a blood thirsty vampire. He had a past with Lucia and now he wants her back. But will the Devil Slayer Let the red head go that easily? Dante XLucia
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1: Journey …Warning

Prologue

" _You have no friends…no family…no one cares for a filthy half breed…" _a voice echoed through the mind of the young demon slayer. Screams of pain was heard all through the night.

" _No one loves a half breed…" _

……………………………… … …

Its was early and the sun just rose. A figure was up packing a small duffle bag of things that she needed. Her crimson colored hair was down and disheveled. She yawned softly she hated getting up early. Her jade green eyes found a brush and a golden hair clip. She started to brush her hair.

" Your up early for once dear.." said a old woman's voice. "Lucia your going to visit him I see.." Maiter said walking into the room of her daughter.

Lucia blinked and smiled " well I got a letter from Mr. Matsuei stating that he needed a devil hunter to get rid of a demon. I wrote to him and said that Dante will be the best choice. Mr. Matsuei wrote again that he tried but nothing no call backs nothing he has been waiting a whole month, so I said I will take the mission and to see what is the matter with Dante anyway"

"I see, please be careful my daughter. Also do have the stone I gave you, it will be a great help to you" she said. Lucia nodded and took out a necklace with a white crystal on the end of the chain. She put it on and hid it under her shirt. Maiter smiled and watched as her daughter leave she preyed that everything will be alright.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucia made it to New York City, she glanced around it had a eerie feeling within it. Lucia headed down the street. No one thought of her as a demon she was dressed like a normal person, jeans, shirt a jacket. She hid her knives in her jacket and her blades in her bag.

Lucia felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped slightly and turn, it was Lady and Trish. Lucia blinked and smiled " oh hey girls its been a while" she said. They just glared coldly. Lucia blinked " is there something wrong"

Lady spoke up her bi colored eyes filled with anger and confusion " You should leave if your going to see Dante. " she said. Lucia blinked " Leave? I just got here" she said confused.

Trish sighed "Dante hasn't been himself lately… for your sake just return home" she warned. Lucia shook her head " if there is a problem I want to help" she said worried. "Don't be stupid your only be the one hurt in the end" said Lady. " Take our advice and leave while you can."

Lucia walked past them "I can't" she said heading to the Devil May Cry. Trish and Lady let her go and turned to walk away " its her death.." said Lady. Trish nodded " she is a idiot and naïve" They walked and wasn't going to return for a while.

To be continue……..


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2 : Anger …Inner Demons

Lucia sighed and watched Lady and Trish walk off. She blinked and thought about their warning about Dante. The red head continued to walk "Where is all the people?" she asked feeling nervous. "The air is thick and filled with the scent of blood and burning flesh. What on earth is happening here?" Lucia thought to herself.

Lucia headed down the street and found her self at the Devil May Cry. She entered and her jade colored eyes widen. The whole place was trashed and it was dark. The sofa had been up turned and the desk sliced in half. The phone was on the ground in pieces. The pictures ripped on the wall. Lucia saw some glass and picked up the picture of Eva the glass was broken but the picture in one piece.

Lucia glanced around "Dante!?" she called in the shop her voice echoed. There was no response. She sighed " what is happening here" she said shivering a bit. It was very cold. She could see her breath.

Lucia's eyes widen as she ducked bullets flew over her head and into the wall. She turned behind her seeing Dante. She was scared "Dante?" she asked. Dante face was emotionless and cold. He aimed his gun at her. "why are you here leave now" he said coldly.

The protector stood up and blinked " what is going on here. Where are all the people and why is everything so dark?" she asked. Dante answered by shooting at her. The bullets missed her and hit the wall. "Stop shooting at me! Don't you remember who I am?"

Dante pointed the gun at her head. The metal was cold. Lucia froze in place waiting for the son of Sparda to answer. "No" he said coldly. Lucia blinked and stepped back. She was confused. Dante cocked the gun and aimed at her again.

"Please forgive me" said Lucia. She ducked and ran behind him and kneeing him in the stomach. His eyes widen as he slowly started to pass out. Lucia sighed and laid him down on the floor. She took his hands guns and hid them where he can't get them.

" Something isn't right with this town…." she said to herself. She watched Dante sleep. She hopefully would get some answers. She blushed a little watching. "I will help you if even you try to kill me I will help' she said.

………………………………...

"Master! Master! " yelled a low class demon. He ran through the doors of city hall. Then into the mayor's office, where a demon with long blonde hair tided back wearing black leather pats and a button up shirt sat staring out the window. His sword was on the table.

"Master!" said the demon bowing. The master turned and looked at the lesser demon. "what is it slave?" he asked his voice clam and sly. 'Master Lafayel I was patrolling the area and I found someone who is not effected by the spell placed on the city. She is walking around with a dumb look on her face." explained the demon.

Lafayel dark red eyes narrowed. "what does she look like?" he asked his voice angered. " She is tall, tan skin, red hair in a braid on the side of her head, She is wearing a tan jean jacket and blue jeans." he described.

Lafayel laughed loudly " it sounds like a little birdie is far away from home. This women she looks in her mid 20s ?" asked Lafayel. "yes sir and she is also carrying a duffle bag" Lafayel smiled "I know this woman…she is no real concern leave her be…" said the blonde hair demon.

The lesser demon bowed and vanished going back to his duties. Lafayel smiled and chuckled to himself. "So you are all grown up aren't you now…Lucia. Welcome to my game." he said closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3 : Blood…Bite

Lucia was picking up things in the Devil May Cry. She made it some what cleaner. She heard groans of pain from the corner and glanced over there. Lucia saw that Dante is getting ready to wake up. She walked over to him and knelt down sitting on her knees. He opened his deep icy eyes which he sent a glare at her.

"What did you do to me?" he said unable to move. "I used a motionless talisman from my island." she said staring at him. Dante continued to glare up at her. "who are you and what do you want with me?" he asked struggling to get free.

Lucia's eyes closed. 'You really don't remember who I am do you" She said softly. Dane glanced away not saying anything. Lucia stood up and removed the talisman. She smiled "Don't worry I'm going to help you remember. Along with this town." she said.

Dante stood up and grabbed her. Lucia blinked and turned to face him. Dante had his fist in the air. She stared up at him their eyes meeting. Dante went to punch her but stop a few cm away from her face. Lucia had her eyes close waiting for the impacted. She open one eye and blinked the necklace glowing a white color. Dante's eyes stared intensely at it.

Lucia blinked "Dante?' she said the necklace shot out a huge light that engulf the whole building. Lucia had her eyes closed again. The building now was immune to Lafayel's spell.

"Lucia?" Dante asked blinking confusedly. Lucia opened her eyes and blinked "Dante your back to normal?" The demon in red let her go. "What the hell happened here? When did you get here and why is everything trashed?" he asked.

Lucia smiled " well its hard to explain. Well I came here the city had a eerie feeling. I came here and you almost tried to kill me. So I kind of knocked out you out. You said you didn't remember who I was. Anyway you woke up and try to hit me but you got close and my necklace shot a light out at you. Then you seem to be your old self again" told the red head.

Dante listen in shocked "I tried to kill you?" Lucia smiled " yeah but when I knocked you out I hid your guns" she said walking over to the desk and took out the guns. She placed them on the table. "Anyway I'm going to look around the city. I think there is a demon doing this." She said grabbing her blades out of her bag.

" Good I'm coming with you" said Dante. Lucia shook out her head. " no you can't if you leave the shop you forget again. I'm immune because I have this necklace. Don't worry I'm just looking around. If I run into trouble I'll come back here" she said.

Dante sighed and nodded " Ten Minutes no longer" he said. Lucia smiled and nodded running out of the building. Dante watched from the window. He hated when he couldn't do anything. He kicked the wall.

Lucia ran through the park " no people…no animals?" she said. She stood in the middle of the park. " what do we have here?" said a voice behind Lucia. The red head jumped and turned. Her eyes narrowed "Lafayel!? How did you get out of the seal!?"

The blonde haired demon smiled and chuckled " you think that little seal could of held me?" Lucia glared and took out her blades " I will kill you this time!" she said. He smiled " how long has it been Lucia 10 years?"

"Don't talk like we are close friends!?" she said. "Lucia, but once upon on a time we were!!!!!!" he sent his sword at her. Their blades clashed. Lucia glared " Your betrayed me! My Family and my People!"

Lafayel laughed "I did it all for you to prove how much I loved you!" He said sending Lucia's bladed to the ground and pulling her close. Lucia struggled to get free from the man's embrace.

"Stop struggling my love. That will only make me hold on tighter to you" he said whispering in her ear. She glared, she had tears strolling down her cheeks. The blonde headed demon licked them and pushed Lucia to the ground. "Remember we used to sneak out of the house and go to our secret place. We used to hold each other and kiss each other when it rained. " he whispered in her ear.

"Yes I remember, but that

was the old you before you gave your soul to become a demon. Before you killed my family!" She said. "I did it so I could protect you so you would be all mine." he said leaning down and kissing her passionately. Lucia had more tears stroll down her face. She bit down hard on his tongue.

Then suddenly bullets flew in the air and hit Lafayel in the head. Lucia kicked him off and jumped flipping backwards grabbing her blades. She turned behind her and saw Dante holding his hand guns. She blinked and watched him walk closer.

'Don't worry I'm okay I found the same necklace in your bag." he said showing his wrist were the necklace was tied. Lucia blinked and smiled "I guess Maiter put in there" Lucia blushed 'wait your went though my bag!?"

Dante blinked and blushed remembering what he saw in there. "I swear I didn't see any lacy black panties or lacy black bras in there" he said trying not to have a nose bleed. Lucia blushed brightly " You did see them !" she said hiding her face in her hands she was so embarrassed.

"Come on Lucia lets go back to the shop." Said

Dante patting her on the back. She blushed and glanced up at him. He smiled and took her hand "come on" he said.

"You are not going anywhere with Lucia!" said Lafayel standing up the bullets falling out of his head. Lucia turned and jumped back. Dante did the same. "Damn he is a lot tougher than I thought."

Lafayel's eyes turned red. Dante pushed Lucia out of the way as Lafayel went after her Dante got in the way. Lafayel bit down hard on Dante's neck. The devil hunter grunted in pain. "D-Damn it" he said reaching for his gun.

Lafayel smirked and bit down hard drinking his blood. Lucia watched in shocked, then snapped out of it. She ran over and sent a knife at him. Lafayel smirked and let Dante fall to the ground.

Lucia knelt down "Dante!" she said checking him over. Lafayel laughed a eerie laugh. "Lucia do you know which demon I have become?" he asked with a twisted smile. Lucia glared and didn't answer. "A vampire"

Lucia's eyes widen "Bastard! " she yelled picking up Dante's hand gun and aimed. "Do you think a gun is going to stop me?" he said walking closer to her. He grabbed her and kicked her out. Then Picked her up. He smirked to Dante who was stuggleing to get on his feet. "I wonder if she will love you now if you're a vampire…" said Lafayel walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4 Dark …Power

Dante struggled to his feet. His neck bleeding. The blood ran down his body. He breathed hard and walked back to his shop. He collapsed on the floor grunting and groaning in pain as the transformation began.

His thoughts weren't on the pain, but on the red headed protector. "L-Lucia…" he said sleeping into a deep slumber. Dante laid there in a puddle of blood.

Some hours later he awoke. The moon was full and bright. Dante sat up. His hearing was sharp. He yawned and then touched his fangs "interesting" he said. The devil hunter stood up and ran out the door. The necklace glowed brightly "Don't worry Lucia I'm coming!" he said to himself.

………………………………...

Lafayel laid Lucia down on a stone table. He was in the forest. Lucia's attire had change into a long white sheet like dress. She laid asleep on the cold table. "Soon Lucia we will be together forever" said Lafayel.

"Not if I got something to say about it" said the voice walking out of the shadows. Lafayel's eyes turned red as he glared at the white haired devil slayer. "How did you find me so quickly the transformation should have been longer!" he said glaring at him.

Dante smirked 'I'm fast…and a better vampire than you" he said smirking. Lafayel took out his sword " its seems I underestimated you Son of Sparda" he said jumping down. Dante took out his sword and the metal met.

"You will never be with Lucia! She is mine and forever be with me!" Lafayel screamed. Dante glared " That's not up to you!" he said slashing at him. Lafayel jumped back and landed by Lucia. "If it not mine choice then who is it? Yours ?! Don't make me laugh!" he said.

Dante shook his head " no its not mine either its hers" he pointed to Lucia. Lafayel glanced at the red head and smiled. "she will chose me over you. She loves me! She love me and only me!" he shouted. "I'm sure killing you will bring a smile to her pretty face "

Dante's eyes narrow. "You kill me? that's is funny" he said putting his sword away and taking out his hand guns Ebony and Ivory. He aimed at Lafayel. The blonde haired demon smirked and knelt down. "We will be together Lucia" he said taking out his curved dagger.

"Remember Lucia…my love when you gave me this dagger and promised me that you will be with me no matter what. I still remember that promise. Lucia was starting to come around. Lafayel smiled and took the dagger and stabbed Lucia in the heart. Her eyes became wide and blood went every where. Dante's eyes widen "LUCIA!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Author's note. **_

_**I hoped you**_ **_liked the story so far. It is very short but I guess it will be okay lol. The next chapter is the last one for this story. I won't say anything about it read it your self. Anyway I was thinking to write a sequel which will be much longer than this. I bet your wondering who Lafayel really is. _**

_**Well I made him up some time ago and was going to use him in a another fic but that never happened. So I use him to be villain of this one. He was Lucia's first love. He later on lose his insanity when a devil almost killed Lucia. So he killed members of her family. Lucia then sealed him up in a rock but got free. That will all be in the sequel …Well I hope you like my story **_

_**Love Fox Soul **_


	5. Chapter 5

-1Final Chapter

Dante's eyes widen as he watched Lucia get stabbed. He ran to Lafayel and punched him hard in the jaw sending him into a tree. Dante knelt down and held Lucia. "Lu ! Lu! Come on you took much worse then this! " he said worried.

Lucia whimpered in pain a little. "Dante…Your a little cold.." she said wincing in pain. "Lucia…" She smiled at him tears streaming down her face. Dante wiped the tears away. 'Y-Your eyes change." Lucia said coughing up some blood. " The color of the moon I think its pretty" she said.

Dante tears stream down his own cheeks. "Lucia there is only one way I can think of…to save you" he said. Lucia smiled and nodded " okay" she said closing her eyes. Dante moved her hair out of the way and slowly bit down on her neck. She gasped and jumped a little.

Dante started to drink a bit of blood. Lucia soon fell into a deep slumber like Dante. Dante laid her down softly on the table and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He stood up and glared at Lafayel. 'Stop pretending I know your still alive!' he yelled.

Lafayel jumped up and smirked taking out his blade. "Do you think she will love you know. You made her a monster like you and me. She will never be with you!" Dante sighed " man do you ever shut up!?" Dante said taking Alastor off his back,

Lafayel and Dante started to fight. The sound of metals clashing could be heard. Dante punched and sliced the blonde demon with his sword. Lafayel cried with pain. Dante shot him with Ebony and Ivory. Lafayel dodged and vanished only to reappear behind Dante and stabbing him in the back.

Dante took the sword and pulled it out of him. Lafayel's eyes widen. "Damn you!" he said charging. Dante held both swords and he sliced down. Lafayel cried in agony and pain. Dante watched with a emotionless expression on his face.

Lafayel fell to the ground and curled up in a ball crying in pain. Dante pointed his sword at him. "You cause Lucia enough pain! You cause enough pain for me as well! Go back to hell were you belong!" He said slicing the blonde demon in half.

Dante watched as Lafayel's body vanished. He turned and fell over. He held his stomach. "Damnit demon human or vampire it still hurts" he said. The sun was raising, he jumped up. He grabbed his sword and then Lucia.

He wasn't going to make it to his shop in time he glanced around the woods and found a cave. He dashed in and went deep into were the sun didn't reach. He found sticks and made a little fire. The demon in red glanced a the sleeping red headed beauty.

"Please forgive me" he said softly. Lucia's open her eyes slowly. The were golden as the sun. Dante glanced up at her. "How you feeling?" he asked. Lucia blinked " I'm okay. Its just strange that I don't have a heart beat." she said.

Dante moved next to her. He took off his jacket and placed it around her. " You be could for a couple of hours then you get used to it" he said looking away. Lucia blinked and smiled. "Dante…you are sad…" she said. Dante blinked 'yeah a little" he said.

Lucia smiled at him " don't be I don't blame you…and I'm glad that you did change me" She said blushed " that means…we can be together" she said softly her face all red.

Dante blinked and smiled he hugged her tightly. She blushed and returned his embrace. Dante still felt sad about it. Lucia touched his cheek and smiled, He blushed a little and they both leaned in. Their lips met, Dane moved closer, then he found himself on top of her. "You save me …" He said whispering in her ear. Lucia blinked 'A I did? " she asked.

He nodded and smiled. " you came and broke the spell that was on the town." he said. "you freed everyone. He kissed her again. Lucia smiled and held him. This was the start of a new future.


End file.
